narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yushio Miyasaki
Yushio Miyasaki, is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist under the Sixth Mizukage of Kirigakure, and is one of the central antagonists of Seireitou, Ryun and Kai. He is responsible for much of the conflict currently taking place in the continuity of world events, as he is one of Ryun and Seireitou's principal Kirigakure rivals. Appearance Yushio is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male shinobi of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, long black hair, white skin, and blue eyes with slit-shaped pupils. One of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning or cocky smiling. He wears typical Swordsmen clothes: a half white jacket, half black jacket, and a Kirigakure cargo pants. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others, and the collar is rather high. Personality Yushio is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, he is not particularly violent, unlike most of his shinobi comrades, and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by the Mizukage. It would appear that as a result of his isolated life, Yushio does not understand feelings and emotions as well as empathetic characters like Seireitou tend to. His overall behavior towards his allies and enemies, as well as his apparently self-inflicted habit of stabbing people in the chest, may symbolize that fact. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the trait of fighting against all odds or the very concept of a heart/emotions. This briefly causes him to lose his cool, causing him to shout at whoever displays such emotions out of frustration that "to continue fighting is pointless". Yushio is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He seems to be demanding as well. This also implies that, while he prefers not to dirty his hands, Yushi is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Yushio is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in the Sixth Mizukage's army, meaning his abilities are extraordinary amongst all of the other Kirigakure shinobi under the Mizukage's command. His might is great enough that even without jutsu he can with a single hand deflect fire style jutsu, fight on even ground with another full strength Swordsmen , and withstand most of the impact from a black KatonGetsuga from Seireitou. He appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with Jonin level combatants and even slice through most fire release techniques. Yushio prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Ryun speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Yushio also seems to prefer applying an 'off-the-ground' method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints. One of Yushio's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. He has demonstrated the ability to catch up with jonin level combatants with ease. In addition, his superior experience allows him to push his opponent's reflexes to the limit. Yushio has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build. He has shown the ability to physically discipline his subordinates, with no visible effort. He has also shown the ability to kick his foes a tremendous distance with one strong kick. The name of his sword is Akemiakane (明美茜; Bright, Deep Red) which is a wakizashi. It has a rectangular guards and maroon-colored hilt. It's scabbards is the same color and is carried on his back, held up by a brown sash that he wears around his upper torso.